Bits Of Memories To Match
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: Inigo. Henry. Lon'qu. Gaius. A yandere. A childhood friend. Mr. Famous. Mr. Infamous. Robin woke up knowing names and titles, but that was all she could remember. No remembrance of her childhood memories, and no remembrance of her connection with these people, so who is she supposed to trust? [RobinxHarem(Inigo, Henry, Lon'qu, Gaius) side couples: LibraxTharja and RefletxOlivia]
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fanfic for those characters and ships that we love so much but are overshadowed by Chrom ;3**

 **As the summary says this fanfic is basically a RobinxHarem(Inigo, Gaius, Henry, Lon'qu) with a side couple of LibraxTharja and Reflet(male Robin)xOlivia (do note that these four are older than the characters I mentioned previously cause I thought it would be more fitting if Robin lived in an orphanage).**

 **And if you're wondering about both Robins looks it's their default looks (again, if you're wondering, yes Inigo has white hair because of Reflet's default look).**

 **I'm also curious, can you guess which boy has which title?**

* * *

Everything was black.

Nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard, but something triggered her eyes to open.

She was standing there, blankly staring at what was happening in front of her: a boy was there, but it looked like his head was scribbled out, as though someone had a marker and scribbled over a picture.

He was sitting on the side of a bed with a purple blanket, staring intently at whoever was laying under those bed sheets.

"... ! It's time to wake up, ... !" he said, shaking the sleeper's arm. Something was wrong. He was saying something but there were soundless spaces between his sentences, as though an old recorder accidentally stopped and skipped over the names.

There was nothing distinct about his voice that she could pick up. Maybe, she just didn't know any adverbs that would describe his voice.

"Five more minutes..." she heard a feminine voice come from the bed. Something was familiar about her voice.

The boy sat there, thinking, then seemed like he got the perfect idea, "... it's past 8:00~"

"HOLY NAGA I'M LATE!" that seemed to make her jolt up, causing their foreheads to collide.

Now that the sleeper was in her sight, she saw familiar white hair and honey-brown colored eyes. Everything about this girl was familiar, yet she couldn't pick out a name.

"OW! You didn't have to do that!" he yelled, holding his forehead that was slowly turning red.

"Tch, you deserved that. Who told you to wake me up with something like that?" she murmured under her breath as she held her red forehead in a similar manner to the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. You should hurry up and get dressed, ...'s making your favorite for breakfast," he sighed, "I should know because I just had some that she might have put some arsenic into."

Once she firmly blinked, she was now blankly staring at the same two children in what seemed to be high school uniforms and the girl's hair had now been tied into pigtails.

"Good morning, ... !" the girl said as she sat down at the dining table.

"M-hm," a woman who's head was scribbled out murmured as she handed the girl a plate of waffles with fresh whipped-cream and blueberry sauce piled on-top of it.

"I see you're still as lovely as usual, ... !" the woman then strangled the boy into a choke-hold in a blink of an eye.

"This is the second time this morning, ... ! You better have not done something to my precious ... !" she threatened as she tightened her hold on the boy.

"U-Uncle...! Uncle! Oh gods UNCLE!" the boy choked out.

The woman then released the boy, making him collapse onto the floor due to momentarily losing oxygen. As though on cue someone entered the kitchen.

"... ! ... that despicable boy touched me and poor ... !" the woman dramatically threw her arms around the person.

Huh, 'dramatically', so she at least knows one adverb.

"H-Hey! She's half-lying!" the boy protested.

"Oh dear, this is quite troublesome," the person sighed with a very feminine-like voice.

"Don't worry, ... , I'll take care of this. You can go wake up the rest of the children," the girl said, rubbing her temples.

"Thank you, ... ," the person sighed yet again, prying the woman off before leaving the room.

"Tsk! I wish he was a bit more protective of me!" the woman murmured under her breath as she bit her thumb.

"Hey, ... ! You called?" three more boys walked into the kitchen, their faces scribbled out just like everyone else except for the familiar girl.

"More like _caw_ lled!" one of the boys laughed, making the other two either sigh or face-palm.

"Yes and thank you," she said as she placed her fork down onto her empty plate. She dragged the boy from before by the ear as the group left.

"Have a nice day!"

She firmly blinked again but nothing was clear anymore. Something went wrong, making her switch between her point of view and the girl's point of view. For one second she was looking at the girl but at another moment she was the girl for what felt like five seconds, although during those five seconds she could pick up more distinct things:

In front of her were soundless colors that were mixed, as though someone was trying to create a specific image with certain colors but rain ended up on the freshly painted canvas. All her eyes could clearly focus on were liquids that were slowly dripping down on her.

One liquid that she could identify were tears, which probably explained the blurry image in front of her, but what was the other liquid that made her hair soaking wet?

Next thing she knew she ran, trying to get as far away as possible from whatever that blurry image was.

Bad idea.

Suddenly she could see and hear clearly after stopping to catch her breath, and what she saw next were blaring lights and vicious honking.

Everything was black again.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to a pure white ceiling with a fairly dulled out light set right above her. Even though it wasn't actually blaring it sure felt like it, after all, it had been forever since she had seen any form of light.

"It... hurts..." she managed to croak from her dry throat, trying to close her eyes again.

She suddenly heard something drop to the ground, making her eyes shoot open. Her ears must have been just as sensitive as her eyes to have heard what sounded like a bouquet drop to the ground.

Returning to sleep seemed pointless at this point. She slowly sat up and turned her gaze to the ground, seeing a bouquet of roses fairly far away from her and laying next to someone's feet. The roses seemed like they just bloomed, telling by the vibrant red colors.

 _Red..._ Somehow... she didn't like the color, although, it was wrapped with some pure white paper and tied off with a purple ribbon, her favorite color.

 _"Favorite color"...?_ That was weird, how come she can recognize her favorite but not that person that came in with it?

"Rob...in...!"

She looked up, carefully examining his features.

He wasn't toned with high defining muscles or anything special like that, but he didn't seem too bony or weak. Thin? Definitely, telling by the school uniform and shoulder bag he seemed to be a high school student still. There was a bit of muscle that slightly stood out from his arms. Maybe he does a bit of fencing?

The shape of his face definitely confirmed he was still a high school boy, maybe a year younger than her. A noticeable feature about him was his white hair that had the slightest of hint of pink and what seemed to be a ring hanging off of one of his ears that seemed to be the only one pierced.

"Robin...!" the boy gasped again, he then ran over and hugged her tightly, not caring if he trampled the roses he dropped and knocked down what sounded like vases filled with water and more bouquets.

"H...uh...?" she croaked yet again.

"Oh! You need water!" the boy seemed to quickly realize.

As he quickly sat down on the side of the bed and opened his bag she looked at the ground right below her bed. She saw dozens of vases placed around the bed and were now on the ground because of the boy. These vases held flowers of all sorts of different health.

She saw a good amount of flowers she could recognize: more red roses, daisies, white lilies, apple blossoms, red carnations, yellow pansies, red tulips, and forget-me-nots.

If she remembered correctly and obviously telling by the name, a forget-me-not's meaning is something along the lines of 'remembrance/memories of love'. That really struck something. Someone or people got this for her, hoping that she would remember about the times they've spent together, but...

"Here." she turned a saw the boy, grinning as he held out a half-finished water bottle.

"Thank... you..." she opened it and gulped down the rest of the water.

"No problem, Robin!" he smiled.

'Robin'? He's been saying that so many times now.

"Who..."

"Yeah?"

She cleared her throat before continuing, "Who's Robin?"

"Eh...?" the smile the boy had slowly dropped into pure shock.

"Is something wrong?" such a facial expression made her feel worried. Who knew worry would be the first emotion she feels after sleeping for what felt like decades.

"I..." he gulps and forces a smile, "I see that... you've lost your memories..." she saw something slowly glisten down his cheek.

"Haha... what should I do now...?" he forces a laugh out, but slowly cringes as choked out sobs come out. The only instinct she had was to embrace him, waiting until he stopped crying.

* * *

"Aahh..." he sighs after they check her out and exit the hospital, both holding tons of bags filled with flowers and vases, "That was embarrassing..."

"There's nothing wrong with crying," she said.

The boy stares at her for a while before letting out a small chuckle, "You used to say the same thing to me before you ended up in the hospital. Now I'm feeling slightly even more embarrassed, Robin."

"Why do you keep calling me a bird?" she stares at him oddly.

"I don't know what your parents were thinking when you were born," he chuckles again, "Let's just start with the basics: your name is Robin."

Robin continues to stare at him, "I really like it when you smile."

His mouth immediately clamps shut and he blushes as red as the roses he got for her, "Why are you so good at embarrassing me...?" he murmured, trying to cover his faces with his hand.

She giggled, "Because Olivia passed down her shyness to you, Inigo!"

Both suddenly paused when Robin giggled that very sentence.

"You... You remembered my name...!" Inigo looked overjoyed, throwing his arms around Robin like he did in the hospital earlier.

Although the position was rather uncomfortable due to the vase and random stems in the bags laying or poking her head and back, a dozen questions swam around her head:

How did she remember two names?

Who was Olivia?

What relations did she have with Inigo?

Why doesn't the hug right now feel... right? Robin didn't know why this specific hug felt incorrect for some odd reason. Maybe it was just those annoying vase bumps and pointy stems, but at that moment it felt like something was nagging her to do something.

"Sorry, that was probably uncomfortable," he nervously chuckled after removing his arms along with the bags away from her.

"It's... okay..." she murmured.

Inigo stared at her for a second, maybe to make sure she wasn't lying or something along the lines of that, then pointed across the street, "Come on, Robin, let's go home," he smiled.

Once the crosswalk sign turned green, Inigo started walking onto it but noticed Robin didn't move from her spot as people walked around her, "Is something wrong?"

That made Robin stop zoning out and run after Inigo until the other side of the road before the sign turned red, "N-Nothing!" That was a lie.

There was something wrong once she saw him stop in the middle of the road, which made her zone out. The truth as to why? She didn't know.


	3. Please Try to Understand

Do you guys remember when I updated this story crazy fast? When everything was a fun roller-coaster ride with silly ideas to put our favorite characters through? When I **stopped** updating?

Hey guys, it's Panda-chan here, trying to survive crazy college prep high schools with constant neck breaking studying and trying to socialize with other people your age and failing terribly but laughing it off with your old friends.

Lately, out of pure boredom, I've been getting into K-pop (a.k.a. what plenty of anime freaks have come to move on to). So far, I've been loving discovering these innocent yet sassy male divas and seeing idols stay humble and caring throughout their tough lives. But at one point through this ride, I remembered some things:

 **I still have readers.**

 **They probably want an update now.**

 **Hurry up with that new chapter!**

And so, as I learn more and more about K-pop, I've been trying to get back into my silly old fandoms that are still alive and running with old and new fans. After a while, I finally remembered why I loved these characters so much, why I liked to draw them so much, why I liked to write about them so much.

I was **enjoying** old and new videos on Youtube, feeling **nostalgic** and **inspired** to finally write a new chapter, to finally update. But mid-way through a video, I felt those stupid negative feelings again: **loneliness** , **sadness** , **depression**.

You know, I realized something after feeling my heart constrict in pain from those feelings:

 **I wrote these stories when I was depressed.**

I know, I know, it may not seem like it with the silly screaming, retorts, and =w=" faces, in fact, I didn't realize it either. I was just a silly middle school girl constantly **denying** and **ignoring** that she was depressed. I realized plenty of things about my stories:

 **I wrote these stories when nobody was physically there to listen to my ideas.**

 **I wrote these stories so that these characters didn't have to suffer when I was going through.**

 **I wrote these stories so that readers can have a better time living and enjoyed their current lifestyle while I didn't.**

When I was in middle school, people never noticed me nor talk to me.  
By 6th grade, my best friend since 3rd grade who was suffering from family problems, depression with suicidal thoughts, and bullying was forced to leave to a new middle school and we eventually never contacted each other ever again.  
In the summer of 2013, my old, silly geezer of an uncle, who was really never related by law or blood to me and was rather a really good friend to my family, who raised me up and supported me ever since I was born, died unexpectedly.  
By 7th grade, my friend from 5th grade suddenly came but left because people were still bullying her for being fat and even then did I realize that we were loosing our spark as friends.  
My parents grew busier with working and my older brother grew busier with high school.  
There was no one there for me, and even then, I was too ignorant to realize that I was depressed.

I think people never chose to talk to me because of my natural glare and frown face from having stereotypical Asian-pointed eyes and **they thought that I was depressed and/or hated the world**. **Well, I didn't, until they decided to ignore me or try to be my pity friends but would end up ditching me _._**

 **There are people who get hurt so much mentally that they feel the need to apply it physically** , and **there are people who get hurt so much mentally that the pain soon becomes numb.**

The latter obviously applied to me, **numbing out my senses of sympathy and increasing my senses of indifference to others** , basically thinking whenever people tried to socialize with me, **"Oh, you're just going to leave me like the others too."**

After my friend left in 7th grade though, there was a change throughout my monochromatic life. A loner girl, who I haven't had any classes with until now, partnered up with me when her friend picked someone else over her. Obviously, I didn't think much of it, but after working with her, we actually became good friends and she is such a weirdo and has such a quirky life, but I regained some of my senses again.

She introduced her other friends to me: a sassy, short blonde girl that may seem like a total jerk at first but is funny and silly, a Fairy Tail fangirl that wouldn't stop bothering me in Art History and would end up practically being my best friend, a silly girl who I felt most comfortable being myself with, and the seemingly flower-y, innocent, nice girl who was actually extremely sarcastic and knew how to fight back.

Just a small group of 6 friends, but our bonds were strong.

In 8th grade, where I basically started hanging out with them the entire school day, that's when my updates started to buffer out of lost of interest and being able to tell others my idea who I knew would be there for me.

Now that I'm finally happy again, it's **terrifying** feeling those dreaded feelings again. Maybe you understand now why I hesitate on updating now, maybe you don't, but **I really am too scared to drown in the feeling of loneliness again when writing for this fandom that I loved so much when I was alone.**

You know, I almost had a heart-attack when I saw how the amount of followers dropped in almost half of a year of no updating. It was weird because for some reason, to me, it was interesting seeing how many people chose to leave and move on. But really, thank you:

(... Wait, not much has changed here, so this note is slightly different =w=" but that's because the journey barely started here...)

For sticking with me throughout the story.

Now, I would have ditched my stories seeing how so little people are still with me, but so what about quantity? I learned a lot about choosing friends depending on quality, not quantity, so **I have a 2 choices for you guys to choose** :

1) "Give the story to someone else so that it will be finished for us."

2) "It may take a while to no longer feel terrified, and maybe it will never happen, but we'll wait for you to finish it."

One last message here: **if you see someone alone, who you know has done nothing wrong, maybe even nothing good, please try to get to know them, please try to be their friend. Who knows, you might end up as the greatest buds ;P**

Sincerely from Panda-chan1358, I love you guys! :3


End file.
